Electro-hydraulic actuators are generally known. A typical electro-hydraulic actuator includes an electric motor that drives a hydraulic pump to move fluid from a reservoir to a hydraulic actuator for actuating the actuator. When the electric motor is driven in a first rotational direction, the hydraulic fluid moved by the hydraulic pump extends a rod of the actuator. When the electric motor is driven in a second rotational direction, opposite the first rotational direction, the hydraulic fluid moved by the hydraulic pump retracts the rod of the actuator.
The components of an electro-hydraulic actuator are supported in a housing. The housings of many known electro-hydraulic actuators include a first portion for the actuator and a second portion, connected to the first portion, for the electric motor, hydraulic pump, and reservoir.
Some electro-hydraulic actuators include an attachment interface for use in mounting the housing to another structure. The attachment interface is cast as part of the housing. For example, one known electro-hydraulic actuator includes a male clevis that is cast as a finished part with the housing. With known electro-hydraulic actuators, each unique attachment interface requires unique tooling for the manufacture of the housing.